dslmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Q-Z
|| Go to Class Page Go to Reclass Page Go to CSR Page Back to Skillgroups Page ---- **Quiet Movement** Syntax: qmovement This is the rangers way of moving quietly through hills and forests. It is otherwise similar to the sneak skill, but can only be used in those outdoor rooms. ---- rack **Rack** A charlatan may, as a precursor to battle, or an act while engaged in battle, attempt to rack an opponent. The charlatan, twisting quickly, uses their held weapon in an attempt to drive it between the legs of an opponent, causing unimaginable pain, and forcing the opponent to lose their presence of mind for a moment. Obviously, this is a benefit of the charlatan that only seems to work on the male gender. ---- **Rage** Syntax: Rage This skill is known only to Battleragers of clan Wargar. These dwarves have learned to induce a state of incredible rage, much more powerful than the berserk skill of other warriors. Even experienced Battleragers find will find it difficult or impossible to induce this state unless armed with their favorite weapon type (an axe) and already engaged in combat. The state of rage will temporarily give the Battlerager more life force, allow him/her an improved chance of landing blows on an opponent and increase the amount of damage each blow does. Because they become more focused on damaging their opponent, they lose a bit of dexterity. Back to Top ---- **Rager Charge** Syntax: ragercharge Rager charge is a skill unique to battleragers. Upon being completely enraged, the rager charges through a room swinging his/her axes at anything and everything in sight (and/or out of sight). When in such a rage, the battlerager takes no heed of friends, foes or otherwise. The battlerager's movements are so erratic that even those hiding and sneaking sometimes have to dodge out of the way of the swinging axes. ---- **Rain of Fire** ---- **Rainbow Pattern** A bright rainbow of colors strike your opponent. There is a good chance that it will leave your opponent blinded as well. It's a lot like color spray, only a lot more potent. ---- rayoftruth **Ray of Truth** Syntax: cast 'ray of truth' Ray of truth opens a portal to the planes of positive energy, bringing forth a beam of light of sufficient purity to harm or annihilate the servants of evil. It cannot harm the pure of heart, and will turn and strike casters who are tainted by evil. Back to Top ---- recharge **Recharge** Syntax: cast 'recharge' The recharge spell is used to restore energy to depleted wands and staves. Fully exhausted items cannot be recharged, and the difficulty of the spell is proportional to the number of charges used. Magic items can only be recharged one time successfully. ---- reduce **Reduce** Syntax: cast 'enlarge' cast 'reduce' These spells enlarge or reduce the size of the caster. The benefits of these vary depending on who the caster is fighting, for example it is more difficult to stun larger creatures. ---- refresh **Refresh** Syntax: cast refresh This spell refreshes the movement points of a character who is out of movement points. ---- releaseme **Release Me** Similar to the disarm skill, this interesting bard song enables the bard to cause his or her target to drop their weapon. ---- removecurse **Remove Curse** Syntax: cast 'remove curse' cast 'remove curse' This spell removes a curse from a character, and might possibly uncurse a cursed object. It may also be targeted on an object in the caster's inventory, in which case it's chance of success is significantly higher. A "cursed object" includes items that cannot be dropped. Back to Top ---- removeempower **Remove Empower** Syntax: c 'remove empower' This spell of the holy spell group allows paladins to remove holy empowerments upon weapons. ---- rend **Rend** A passive Nightshade skill that is checked after each successful backstab. If the rend check is successful the nightshade twists the weapon and opens a large wound that bleeds for additional damage over the next three rounds with decreased damage each round. Since it is a passive skill, typing it does no good. Simply backstab for rend to have a chance to work. ---- requiemofwayfaring **Requiem of Wayfaring** This skald chant enable the skald's group to take much less (or even no) movement loss when walking around. ---- reposition **Reposition** The art of repositioning in combat is one which requires much grace in movement. This skill thus has been profected as a combat technique of the bladesong. When an aggressive move is made towards the bladesinger, an attempt to reposition themselves and slash back rather hard is made. It has been rumor'd that one can't reposition themselves if they are not dancing the bladesong. Back to Top ---- rescue **Rescue** A friend in need is a friend indeed. And when in combat, a warrior with the rescue skill is just the friend you need. Rescue allows you to intercede in combat, protecting weaker characters from bodily harm. Hopefully the favor will be returned. Success in rescuing depends on the skill rating, as well as a comparison of level, dexterity, and speed between the character and the target. (note: you rescue a friend, not the monster) ---- restorearmor **Restore Armor** Syntax: cast 'restore armor' The restore armor spell allows the enchantor to return a piece of armor to its orginal state. The only requirement to restore an item is that its current state has had an enchantment placed on it. It has been rumoured that attempts to restore a piece of armor may not have the desired effects, so enchantors may wish to be wary. ---- restoreweapon **Restore Weapon** Syntax: cast 'restore weapon' The restore weapon spell allows the enchantor to return a weapon to its orginal state. The only requirement to restore an item is that its current state has had an enchantment placed on it. It has been rumoured that attempting to restore a weapon does not always work out as expected, so at times, enchantors may wish to be wary. ---- retainweapon **Retain Weapon** This swashbuckler skill allows the swashie, if disarmed, to keep hold of his or her weapon with a flashy backflip instead of having it fall on the floor. Back to Top ---- revealall **Reveal All** This interesting bard song causes everyone in the room who is hiding or sneaking to become visible. Unlike faerie fog (which it is quite similar to), reveal all does not fail nor check saves. ---- riding **Riding** RIDE is the command used to ride a mob or player (dragon) who are able and willing to transport you. DISMOUNT will allow you to stop riding. When you dismount, you resume a standing position. MOUNT is a dragon/beastformed shaman only command and toggles between allowing other players to ride you or not. At the moment there is no way to remove someone who is riding you. You do NOT need the riding skill to be able to ride a mount, but without it your skills will largely fail. ---- riot **Riot** The bandit has the ability to instill a riot mentality within a certain group that he is associated with. Those that are been enraged by the bandit fight with more fury. Back to Top ---- root **Root** This spell enables a skilled eldritch to keep a foe against the ground, stopping them from leaving by any means except spells such as gate. It can be quite nasty in the right situation. ---- roundhouse **Roundhouse** This skill is learned by those who are well acquainted to bar room brawls. It is a wild, looping punch designed to stun and daze the opponent. Due to the wild nature of the swing, it is somewhat unreliable. ---- rousalofresistance **Rousal of Resistance** This skald chant increases the entire group's saving throws, making them more resistant to various harmful spells. ---- runestaff **Runestaff** Runesmiths must be holding a runestaff in order to cast their runes. This skill allows them to create such a runestaff, which is a standard, statless weapon based on their level. ---- sanctuary **Sanctuary** Syntax: cast sanctuary The sanctuary spell reduces the damage taken by the character from any attack by one half. It is very important for player-killing particularly and removing it is the main goal of most dispel magic attempts. ---- sap **Sap** A charlatan, being the trickster that they are, tends to be well versed in the art of sneaking around an opponent. One advantage of this is evident when a charlatan sneaks around an opponent and attempts to sap their strength. A successful sap may very well drop an opponent to the floor, unconscious for a short time. Obviously, such success is limited to how large a charlatan is in regard to their opponent. Back to Top ---- secondattack **Second Attack** Training in second attack allows the character a chance at additional strikes in combat -- although a 100% second attack does NOT guarantee 2 attacks every round. Any class may learn this skill, although clerics and mages have a very hard time with it. ---- screechingbanshee **Screeching Banshee** This bard song is loud and annoying, causing severe, but temporary deafness in all who listen to it. ---- scribe **Scribe** The ability to write down what one knows is an important skill a mage learns early in her career. Certain spells, especially those that have a target, lend well to the genre of the written word. Others are more introspective, thus are not readily adaptable to parchment. When one wishes to magically imbue a parchment with a magic spell, they will require the use of a writing instrument as well as a sheet of parchment. Syntax: scribe ---- scorch **Scorch** Back to Top ---- scourge **Scourge** Syntax: cast scourge The most horrible of diseases, the Scourge is a highly contagious and lethal plague, spreading madly once cast, often devastating entire villages. It is a permanent affliction, curable only through the ministrations of a Paladin or Clerical type. This is one of the most powerful spells in a Necromancer's command, and must be used responsibly. ---- sequestor **Sequestor** Syntax: cast 'sequestor' The spell of sequestor allows an enchantor to magically hide and make objects invisible to other forms of magic. This spell, however, can only be cast from time to time, as the strain on the enchantor is very intense. Essentially, this allows you to set or remove no_locate on an item. ---- selfprojection **Self Projection** Syntax: c 'self projection' Self projection is a spell of the illusion spell group that puts a slightly distorted image of yourself in front of you, at times causing an enemy to miss you. Many different casters can cast this spell, though illusionists are said to have better chances with it. Back to Top ---- shadowform **Shadowform** Syntax: cast shadowform The Shadowform spell draws upon the demi-plane of Shadow and replaces the Necromancer's life force with essence from the demi-plane of Shadow. This renders the Necromancer completely undetectable in all but the most blaring light. ---- sheathcut **Sheath Cut** Syntax: Sheathcut Nightshares are able to quickly disarm a weapon in the target's sheath using this skill. ---- shield **Shield** Syntax: cast shield Syntax: cast 'stone skin' These spells protect the caster by decreasing (improving) the caster's armor class. SHIELD provides 20 points off armor. STONE SKIN provides 40 points off armor. Back to Top ---- shieldblock **Shield Block** Syntax: None (automatic) Shield block is a rather fancy name for the art of parrying with a shield. Characters with no shield block skill will not be able to defend themselves well with a shield. All classes may learn shield block, but only warriors and clerics are good at it. Shield block now works against charges from other rooms. ---- shieldcrater **Shield Crater** ---- shielddisarm **Shield Disarm** This useful shadowknight skill enables the skilled, mounted combatant to strike their target's shield to the ground and have a chance of stunning them in the process. In some ways it is similar to shield kick, though shield disarm can only be used while riding. ---- shieldkick **Shield Kick** Syntax: skick or skick (if in combat) A skilled barbarian or battlerager is able to use simple brute force in order to attempt to kick a person's shield straight out of their hands. It cannot be used if you are mounted or raged. ---- shieldofwords **Shield of Words** This bard song gives a considerable bonus to the entire group's armor class, making them more difficult to hit in combat and increasing their damage resistance. ---- shieldstrike **Shield Strike** syntax: shield strike A trained paladin or barbarian can learn to use his shield as well as weapons effectively in combat. By using his momentum and physical strength, the paladin or barbarian can learn to swing a shield with great force into the body of an opponent causing damage from the crush. Shield strike may be used to initiate combat or used without indicating a target while in battle to attack the opponent engaged with. Back to Top ---- shockinggrasp **Shocking Grasp** Syntax: cast 'shocking grasp' Adding that final element, literally, to the book of combat spells, the shocking grasp offers the caster an even greater potential for offensive damage than its siblings. Once this spell is learned, the caster begins training in greater, more damagaing, and in most cases, more specialized spells of combat. ---- shrinkhead **Shrink Head** Powerful JuJu! Shrink head lets the shaman decapitate a fallen enemy and instantaneously dry and shrink the head down to a handy pocket size. By counting coup on the enemy in this way, the shaman preserves some of the spirit power of the enemy. And the heads make fine conversation pieces, as well. ---- silence **Silence** This powerful hex paralyzes the vocal chords of its victim if successful, preventing them from uttering any sounds for a time. ---- sleep **Sleep** Syntax: cast sleep This spell puts its victim to sleep temporarily. The victim cannot wake from the spell unless attacked, though people can drag the dozing victim around. It is usually very efficient when combined with the Charm spell afterwards. Back to Top ---- slow **Slow** Syntax: cast 'slow' Despite popular mythology, slow is not the opposite of haste, but is a spell with its own unique set of effects. When cast on an unfortunate victim, it slows its movements, making it easier to hit and reducing its rate of attack. The effect of slow also double movement costs and halve healing rates, due to reduced metabolism. ---- **Smite** Syntax: smite Smite is a holy skill that paladins have learned, using their faith to focus their strength into a powerful attack against their enemies. It hits somewhat hard, and also has a chance to blind them when the blood from the wound runs into their eyes. You need to use staffs, maces, or spears. Maces have the best chance to hit, then staffs, then spears. Spears do the most damage when the attack lands, then staffs, then maces. ---- snakebite **Snakebite** Syntax: c snakebite This spell allows the shaman to conjure a deadly snake which strikes at the enemy, delivering a painful venomous bite. ---- sneak **Sneak** Syntax: sneak Sneak allows you to 1. remain somewhat undetected from being seen, and 2. does not show when you arrive or leave a room. Detect Hidden will reveal a sneaking person but not a hiding person. Even if the victim is not detected they can still occasionally see a sneaking person. Note: Kender will auto-sneak, even if they do not yet have the skill. This cannot really be detected unless you attempt to sneak and it doesn't give the affect, or if shopkeepers won't sell you anything. To temporarily turn autosneak off, type 'vis'. ---- solarflare **Solar Flare** ---- songofcharm **Song of Charm** This bard song enables the skilled bard to do exactly as the charm person spell does -- puts the target temporarily under his or her control. ---- songofhealing **Song of Healing** The only true group healing spell in the game, Song of Healing allows a bard to bestow a moderate amount of health to his or her entire group. It is rather expensive on the mana, however. Back to Top ---- songofpeace **Song of Peace** A very powerful and useful song, this allows bards to cease all combat in a room regardless of saves or who's fighting who. ---- songofwar **Song of War** This bard song boosts the bard's group in hit and damage output by a small, set amount (which never gets better), temporarily. ---- soulharvest **Soul Harvest** It's been told that a powerful Necromancer can take the heart harvested from the corpse of an individual and transfer it's powers into that of another individual. The necromancer must be holding the harvested heart while casting the spell. ---- soulsight **Soulsight** Syntax: c soulsight When properly attuned to the spirit world, soulsight allows a shaman to more clearly perceive the spirits which inhabit all things, and the souls which inhabit material bodies. Seeing the souls of people enables a shaman to pierce most forms of magical concealment. ---- spear **Spear** Combat skill with long, pointed weapons, but not polearms. Back to Top ---- spelleating **Spell Eating** Syntax: cast "spell eating" This powerful runesmith spell allows the target to completely be unharmed and unaffected by the next spell cast upon him or her. The spell eating affect fades off immediately afterwards, however. ---- spellcraft **Spellcraft** An optional skill for the mage and mage reclasses is spellcraft. Mages who choose to undertake the skill of spellcraft spend long hours researching the finer points of spell casting and power control. The result of these extensive studies allows a mage to strengthen the power of his casting, most evident in his damage causing spells. Another benefit of the spellcraft skill is that a mage learns the efficient use of mana during his practice of casting. ---- spiritwalk **Spiritwalk** Syntax: c spiritwalk Syntax: incoporate By entering a trance, the shaman may elect to walk in the spirit world. During this time the soul leaves the body to walk alone, leaving the body behind. Naturally, the empty husk is quite vulnerable while uninhabited. ---- splinter **Splinter** Syntax: cast 'splinter' This witchcraft spell focuses the will of the caster into any object of wood, splintering it into fragments which may be of use to the caster. Back to Top ---- spook **Spook** syntax: cast 'spook' The spook spell sends visions of an opponents worst nightmares into their head. The visions are so real looking, that many people will flee in terror. Some races, however, are amused at such sights. ---- staff **Staff** Combat skill with long blunt weapons, similar to clubs. Most staves are two-handed and deal moderate amounts of damage. ---- stalk **Stalk** Stalk is a player vs player skill that allows the Nightshade to follow a victim, even when their no-follow flag is on. ---- stealth **Stealth** The bandit has the unique ability to quickly sneak and hide at the same time. ---- stonefountain **Stone Fountain** Conjurers a fountain in the bard's room. This fountain actually lasts until the game resets or it runs out of water (which it will never do). Back to Top ---- stoneskin **Stone skin** Syntax: cast shield Syntax: cast 'stone skin' These spells protect the caster by decreasing (improving) the caster's armor class. SHIELD provides 20 points off armor. STONE SKIN provides 40 points off armor. ---- strangle **Strangle** Syntax: strangle Strangle is a skill which can only be learned by assassins. An assassin must be sneaking in order to strangle successfully. When successful, the target is rendered unconscious for the remainder of the tick in which they were strangled plus one additional tick. If a strangle attempt is unsuccessful, it initiates combat with the victim. ---- summon **Summon** Syntax: cast summon Summons a character or creature from somewhere in the same continent into the same room as the caster. Targets who are fighting or in ungateable rooms cannot be summoned, nor can players who are set nosummon. The caster cannot summon anything above their casting level. ---- summondeathknight **Summon Deathknight** ---- summonearthlord **Summon Earthlord** Earthlords are eldritch charmies, enormously durable hunks of stone who are able to take vast amounts of damage. However, they are quite simple and unskilled, their motor functions only rudamentary. Back to Top ---- summonelemental **Summon Elemental** Syntax: cast 'summon elemental' fire cast 'summon elemental' water cast 'summon elemental' earth cast 'summon elemental' air This spell allows clerics to summon the elemental forces of nature into the form of a creature which will aid the caster until dismissed, dispelled, or otherwise destroyed. ---- summongryffon **Summon Gryffon** Gryffons are eldritch charmies, able to be summoned only learning the way of the stars. This unique creature is able to be ridden, and it also flies! Very useful indeed. ---- summonlavalord **Summon Lavalord** This eldritch spell summons a lavalord under the summoner's control. Lavalords are generally mediocre charmies, but are able to spit small streams of magma at whomever they're fighting as well as cast the occasional spell. ---- summonknightmare **Summon Nightmare** This is the shadowknight's chosen mount, useful for all manner of skills while riding. ---- summonshadow **Summon Shadow** syntax: cast 'summon shadow' Your very own shadow will come to life as a powerful and mystical protector. This spell is a favorite of the illusionists. ---- summonstonelord **Summon Stonelord** ---- summontreant **Summon Treant** Back to Top ---- summontreeroot **Summon Tree** ---- summonwarhorse **Summon Warhorse** This is the paladin version of the Summon Nightmare skill, giving them a free, if quite weak horse to ride upon. ---- summonwhompingwillow **Summon Whomping Willow** This eldritch charmie is fairly skilled in a number of different abilities, such as disarming. It is a good all-around creature to summon. ---- sunblast **Sun Blast** ---- surestriking **Sure Striking** Back to Top ---- swarm **Swarm** This spell allows a druid to summon forth a large group of biting insects which gnaw through all armor and attack all who oppose the caster. The insects continue to follow the inflicted opponents for a couple of rounds before dissipating. ---- swindle **Swindle** A favored trade of the charlatan is enjoying a bit of trickery with various vendors throughout the realm. Such enjoyment do they derive from such interaction, that ofttimes a charlatan may attempt to swindle a desired item from said vendor. The ability to swindle allows the charlatan the opportunity to quite possibly swipe an item from a vendor, perhaps an item that they may very well have had to pay good money for otherwise. ---- sword **Sword** Combat skill with swords, ranging from simple shortswords and rapiers to huge two-handed claymores. Higher combat skill makes it easier to hit things and deals more damage. Back to Top ---- tame **Tame** Syntax: tame tame Tame is a skill known only to Rangers and Druids. It allows them to calm wild beasts to prevent them from attacking players or to make the fighting in a room stop. It may be used with an argument to specify the beast to be tamed, if more than one beast is present in the room and/or there is no combat taking place. It is not possible for a ranger to remain calm enough himself while in combat to tame other creatures. ---- tame **Target** Allows a swashbuckler to target a specific part of a victim's person during combat. The 'head', 'body', or 'legs'. This skill can also be used by a swashbuckler to use his/her environment to evade one foe and engage another. ---- tame **Taunt** A skill inherent within every kender -- the ability to know how to "push the buttons" of an enemy, hurling creative insults that strike home and if successful, will send the opponent into a rage. A successful taunt significantly reduces the opponent's to hit roll (by as much as -20) and significantly increases damage roll (by as much as +30). It is said the older one is, the less susceptible they are to kender taunts. ---- teleport **Teleport** Syntax: cast This spell takes you from your current location to a random location somewhere in the world. It cannot be used in combat. ---- themarriagesong **The Marriage Song** This unique bard song enables the bard to create a ring for the target, with the name of the target on the ring. That's it! Back to Top ---- theroosterscrow **The Roosters Crow** This bard song enables the bard to wake up anyone in the room who may be sleeping, including if they are asleep due to strangle, or the sleep spell. ---- thetorchburns **The Torch Burns** This bard song creates a simple, temporary light source for the bard to carry around with him or her. ---- thirdattack **Third Attack** Training in third attack allows the character a chance at an additional strike in a combat, and increases the chance of a second attack as well. Perfect third attack does NOT assure three attacks per round. Only warriors and highly skilled thieves may learn this skill. ---- thunderclap **Thunderclap** Syntax: c thunderclap By communing with the storm spirits, an experienced shaman can cause a devastastingly loud thunderclap which damages all within a room with an earsplitting boom. ---- tornado **Tornado** Syntax: cast 'tornado' This spell summons a deadly tornado. These powerful weather phenomena have been known to carry away objects lying around the room, as well as people! ---- toss **Toss** Syntax: toss gourd Syntax: toss stake The toss skill allows a witch to throw a gourd potion through the air and into the face of an opponent. If successful the gourd shatters on the enemy and delivers its effects. A witch may also toss special sharpened stakes, which are made with the splinter spell. These can pierce the target with devastating effect if thrown accurately. Toss is always an aggressive action, regardless of gourd. ---- traveltune **Travel Tune** This is a simple bard refresh, though it affects the entire group's movement points. Back to Top ---- trip **Trip** Back by popular demand. Trip is a somewhat dastardly attack, and involves using any one of a number of methods to bring your opponent down to the ground. Tripping large monsters is generally not a good idea, and agile ones will find the attack easy to avoid. Thieves and warriors may learn trip. ---- tumbling **Tumbling** This dual-natured skill allows skilled jongleurs to hop and leap about with much agility, giving them two main benefits: they are much more resistant to being bashed, and they get a flat bonus to their dodging attacks. ---- turnundead **Turn Undead** syntax: cast 'turn undead' Staying in close proximity with the divine powers of Good grants the Paladin an advantage over the dark forces of Evil. One such power involves the ability to turn creatures of the undead from their unholy existance. Praying to his deity and uttering the words of power granted from the divine, the Paladin can destroy those creatures who walk with the living and yet are not. ---- unholyrapture **Unholy Rapture** A powerful and mysterious shadowknight skill, unholy rapture is rumored to bestow immense strength upon either the shadowknight or another target, at the cost of sacrificing vast amounts of health and mana. The exact effects are kept a secret to the shadowknights themselves. Back to Top ---- wakethedead **Wake the Dead** This song creates the bard's only charmie, a spirit that will follow the bard around and help fight. Unlike most other pets it can actually be sung in combat. ---- warhowl **War Howl** This skald song - not a per-round chant, just a single song - allows the skald to damage a single target, as well as have a chance to stun them. ---- warbleofarrest **Warble of Arrest** Like jest, the warble is supposed to allow a skald to be able to halt a person's movement. It does not tend to work very well, however. ---- warcry **Warcry** Only powerful barbarians can master the warcry. The warcry enables the barbarians to focus their energy and thoughts on their ability to fight. It is a bit similar to the Berserk skill and the frenzy spell, but more powerful than both in certain ways. Techinically speaking, more hit and dam, but no extra saves against spells and your armor becomes even more vulnerable. ---- waterbreathing **Water Breathing** Syntax: cast 'water breathing' This spell, when cast, gives the target the ability to breath under water for a specificied period of time. It tends to be quite useful, as the lack of available air under water tends to cause great pain to most people. ---- wavesofweariness **Waves of Weariness** Syntax: cast 'waves of weariness' When a waves of weariness spell takes control over its victim it causes them to lose all energy to the point of sleep. This in turn can cause the victim to drop anything that they are carrying in their hands. Back to Top ---- waylay **Waylay** Bandits who are skilled with waylay can use it's attack to initiate combat and poetentially gain more hits initially. It is used best when the bandit is sneaking around. ---- wecomewecome **We Come, We Come** A very powerful bard song, this enables the bard to increase the entire group's hitroll and damroll, while weakening anyone in the room not in the same group. Beware though because this is an aggressive act. It also increases the group's armor class, which is a bad thing as it makes them easier to hit. ---- weaken **Weaken** Syntax: cast weaken The weaken spell reduces the physical power of the caster's target by reducing his strength. The amount of the strength reduced by a caster depends on the level of the caster. ---- weaknesswithin **Weakness Within** This is a very mediocre bard song that enables the bard to temporarily weaken the victim. It is very poor, far worse than the actual weaken spell. ---- weaponsmaster **Weaponmaster** Each weapon skill applies to a specific group of armaments, and determines how well a character fights with a particular weapon. The weaponsmaster group provides talent in all weapons (save exotics), from chair legs to halberds. The weapon skills consist of the following: weaponsmaster skill group of all weapons listed below (save exotic weaponry) axe the use of axes, ranging from hand to great (but not halberds) dagger the use of knives and daggers, and other stabbing weapons flail skill in ball-and-chain type weapons mace this skill includes clubs and hammers as well as maces polearm the use of pole weapons (except spears), including halberds spear this skill covers long pointed weapons, but not polearms staff the staff skill covers long blunt weapons sword the warrior's standby, from rapier to claymore whip the use of whips, chains, and bullwhips exotic the use of strange magical weapons Back to Top ---- weaponslip **Weapon slip** Weapon Slip is a 10 tick buff that gives the Nigthshade a 20% chance to counter any parry. However, the Nightshade also takes a 25% penalty to thier own ability to parry. ---- web **Web** Syntax: cast 'web' This spell, available only to Invokers, entangles the target in a web that prevents the victim from moving in any way. The target may be a mob or a player. ---- whip **Whip** Skill in the use of chains, whips, and bullwhips. Higher combat skill deals more damage and hits more often. ---- windbreath **Wind Breath** A stunning spell given to battlemages, drawing on the forces of air. The wind breath is very similar to bash, but costs mana. ---- wither **Wither** Syntax: c wither This powerful maladictive magik saps the vital spirit energy of the target, effectively causing them to age hundreds of years in a single moment and reducing their physical attributes to that of a doddering old fool. Back to Top ---- witheringenchant **Withering Enchant** Syntax: cast 'withering enchant' This spell allows an enchantor to magically wither an item so that it will disintegrate when its bearer perishes. ---- withstanddeath **Withstand Death** Syntax: cast 'withstand death' The ability to defy death itself lies solely in the hands of the Necromancers of the Conclave. This spell extends the life of the Necromancer, staving off his death as long as possible. Necromancers who are "killed" while this spell is in effect will indeed die and suffer the regular penalties of death. To all outward appearances, however, they simply do not die. ---- wizardmark **Wizard mark** Syntax: cast 'wizard mark' This spell scribes the mark of the caster into the targeted object. To determine whether some object in you inventory has been marked, one must cast the spell of identification upon the object. Back to Top ---- wordofrecall **Word of Recall** Syntax: cast 'word of recall' This spell duplicates the built-in RECALL ability. It is provided solely for Merc-based muds which wish to eliminate the built-in ability while still providing the spell. This spell circumvents the pkill no-recall lag. ---- wrathofnature **Wrath of Nature** This is a useful druid-only nature spell, with roughly the same amount of damage as demonfire or ray of truth, but without the alignment differences. ---- vacancy **Vacancy** syntax: cast 'vacancy' The vacancy spells makes the person its cast upon think that he or she is all alone in the area. Unless someone is in a very close proximity, they can not see or detect them at all. ---- vanish **Vanish** Syntax: vanish Vanish is an advanced assassin skill that lets the assassin disappear from a room, with the assistance of a smoke bomb. The assassin has no control over which room he runs to under the smoke cover. ---- ventriloquate **Ventriloquate** Syntax: cast ventriloquate This spell throws your voice, making it appear that some other object or character in the room is saying your message. Victims who make their saving throw will know that someone is using ventriloquism, but not who. Victims who fail their saving throw will think that the object or character really did say your message. Back to Top ---- violentdispossession **Violent Dispossession** Allows a swashbuckler to 'cut' the purse of a victim, spilling the victim's money. It can also be used to cut containers spilling the contents to the ground. ---- vortexofthesun **Vortex of the Sun** ---- yelpofaggression **Yelp of Aggression** This skald chant enables the skald to increase the group's damage capabilities, with no real downside. Like all skald chants it lasts as long as the skald remains chanting and has mana. ---- Back to Top ||